Seattle High
by Alice Hale-Cullen
Summary: Bella is now a new member of the Cullen family, but what if before Edward turns her, Alice decides to sign the family up for teaching in Seattle! Regular pairings: BellaEdward, AliceJasper, RosalieEmmett


This is only my second story, and seeing as how I'm still a beginner in fanfiction, I would GREATLY APPRICIATE IT if you R&R

This is only my second story, and seeing as how I'm still a beginner in fanfiction, I would GREATLY APPRICIATE IT if you R&R! Thanks!!

**Disclaimer**** – I don't own **_**Twilight**_** as well as any of the characters.**

First Day Bella Point of View

I furiously scrambled through my closet, searching for some outfit to throw on. How could Alice do this to me? To all of us! I know I'm new to the family and all, but don't I have a say in _anything?_

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang through my house. "We don't want to be late!" I grumbled something under my breath, knowing she'd hear it. I quickly grabbed a plain, white T-shirt and jeans before heading downstairs. I stopped in my tracks, my mouth dropped when I saw Alice.

Alice had a tight, black tank top over a white shirt underneath with matching denim black khakis around her waist. She frowned disapprovingly at my outfit, making a 'tsk tsk' sound with her tongue.

"Bella."

"Alice."

"What is that?"

"An outfit!"

"No it's not! It's a janitor's outfit!"

"Well maybe I should be a janitor then!"

"Absolutely not! Bella, you're going to be the greatest teacher _ever_!" she smiled over at me. I sighed in defeat. Besides, Alice had already _seen_ all of us working at the school, and there was no betting against Alice. She grinned with victory before yanking me to her yellow Porsche, speeding down the road toward my doom.

We arrived at the school not too long after I sat in the car's passenger seat. I hate it when she drives fast. Must run in the family! The school in front of us, Seattle High, seemed to loom over us, daring us to walk in. I shivered involuntarily.

"Come on!" Alice grabbed my arm and skipped inside, dragging me along like a keychain. We walked up to the front desk where some attendant sat. He took one look at Alice before nearly fainting. I don't even think I was noticed yet. Not that I wanted to be.

Alice loved messing with humans. It was known as one of her cruel torturing method aimed toward the other species; _my_ species. She placed her elbows on the desk, leaning herself closer to the poor soul. I managed to somehow contain my laughter. "We're the new teachers, I believe? The Cullens," she breathed into his face. I could've sworn his face looked like a tomato.

"Y-yes, of course!" he stuttered, shuffling around files. He pulled out six folders and held them out, his hand shaking them. Alice swiped the files before replying, "Thanks _Jeff_." Oh, I didn't notice his nametag. Without another look back, Alice walked out of the office into the open hallways. I followed her silently, glancing around to learn every detail of the school. Not too bad. At least the school seemed cleaner than Forks!

"You're cruel, and you know it," I scowled to Alice. She turned her head and smirked back. "I know," she said in a rather dark voice.

Within less than a minute, her normal self was back in place as Alice bounced everywhere, grabbing the rest of our family that was in the building. She smiled, satisfied when we all grouped up, before handing out the separate folders to each of us. I guess we all had separate assignments.

Alice's eyes sparkled as she held out her folder in front of everyone, waving it for effect. "I get to be an art teacher!" she declared. Rosalie huffed. "At least you got something easy! I have to teach science!" "Hey, that's not too bad! At least I can teach kids something I'm good at: PE!" Emmett grinned. He had a point. "Great, I'm stuck with history," Jasper said in a bored tone. Alice patted his back. "At least you'll be good at it!" Jasper mumbled something only vampire ears could hear. Edward shut his folder, shaking his head. "I'm suppose to be some newspaper teacher/editor." "That's great!" I smiled up at him. He smirked down at me. "What did you get Bella?" I opened my folder before letting out a big sigh. "Language arts." Everyone laughed. I didn't know what was so funny; I hate L.A!

Classes started out typical, for me anyway. There was the occasional kid that thought I was cute, but most just saw me as a teacher.

I couldn't believe I had to go through _another_ year of being human! How long was I suppose to wait? Edward promised me after this semester or year, depending on how long Alice signed us up for teaching, I would officially have his permission to be turned. If Alice never suggested this stupid teaching job, I would be a vampire by now!

The class bell rang through the hallways, signaling them to leave. Everyone rushed out. Oops, I forgot to hand out homework.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted! Kids drive me crazy! I know they're only a year or two younger than me, but seriously! I grabbed my bag and trudged through the hall, dragging my feet against the polished floors underneath. My head turned up to see Edward waiting patiently for me at the other end, his body coolly leaning against the wall.

I could already feel my heart pounding in my chest. When was this feeling over him going to stop being so ridiculous? Never. His golden eyes meet mine. In that split second he was right in front of me, his strong arms around me for my own support. I smiled up at him. Edward replied with his famous crooked smile. If it were possible, my heart could've died right there.

We walked together out the front doors after all the kids raced out. I know I shouldn't call them kids, but hey. I'm their teacher! The others waited for us near their cars. Emmett held Rosalie tightly against him, probably afraid to let go. I inwardly laughed; looks like he was still a teddy bear! Alice and Jasper were leaning against her Porsche, laughing about some joke. As soon as Edward and me approached, Alice turned to look at me. Her face broke into a wide grin.

"How was school?" she asked, her grin still plastered to her face. I was surprised it hadn't become permanent yet.

"Boring," I managed to groan out. That pretty much summarized my day.

Alice tilted her head to the side, thinking for a moment. An idea suddenly hit her. How could I tell? Her face, if possible, became _more_ hyper than usual while Edward winced next to me.

"How about we celebrate by going to the dance on Friday!" she declared.

"What are we celebrating?" I grumbled. Alice heard anyway.

"Don't be so silly Bella!" she patted my head softly, her cold hand evened out my hot head. "By the end of the week, you'll be grateful!"

By the end of the week, I still was _not_ grateful. The kids jumped around all over the place while I had to find some amazing way to sit them down, usually bribing them that I'd bring candy. Candy always works on children!

I handed out books through the classroom, telling the kids to read as far as they could. I knew they were suppose to read to chapter five but come on! Who can read that fast? Well, besides someone who's not human!

After plopping myself into my seat, an email jumped onto my computer screen.

_**From**__**: Principal Chesters**_

_**To**__**: Faculty of Seattle High**_

_**Important!!**_

_All faculty members must report after school in the cafeteria for announcements about the school dance held later tonight at 7._

I nodded my head; the note was pretty straightforward. Only an idiot wouldn't understand it. As if on cue, the last bell for the day rang. After the kids ran out, I quickly gathered my items and rushed out as well.

The others were all waiting for Edward and me in the cafeteria. We all sat at the same table, chatting excitedly. I couldn't help but notice all the stares they were receiving from the other faculty. Quietly, I nudged Edward's arm. All the others stopped talking to look at me.

"Don't you guys notice the others staring?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"We aren't idiots Bella," Rosalie whispered back. "We just don't mind." Oh, of course. They must be used to attention by now, seeing as how they all look gorgeous. After a few more minutes of non-stop talking from Alice, the principal cleared his throat on the microphone.

"Attention faculty!" he called. "As you all may know, tonight is the dance for both students and faculty members, inviting everyone back to Seattle High or welcoming them. However, we must help out before having fun by cleaning and setting up the decorations for the dance. We will also set up the picture booth and drinks table, where parent volunteers have offered to chaperone those areas."

If no one was here, Edward and the others could have this place done in a second. Sadly, they had to move at human speed when around other humans.

By the time we were all done, the school looked great. Alice and Rosalie went off to buy more dance decorations, which really helped the place look even more amazing. The faculty all set off afterwards, going home to get ready for the dance. I sighed, knowing I would be used as a Barbie doll for Alice to dress up.

As soon as I stepped through the apartment Alice, Rosalie and I were sharing, Alice grabbed both of us and zipped out the door. Before I knew what was even happening, we were in the yellow Porsche at 90 MPH, racing to what I assumed a nearby mall.

Once arriving at the destination, Alice swung the mall doors open and skipped inside, followed by Rosalie and myself. Not that Rose was bored, she was eyeing every item that passed by her.

Alice danced around before placing herself in front of me. "Where first?" she asked me, using that same grin from the first day of school.

**Thanks for reading this far! Not that it was that long in the first place! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story, and if not, put any comments in the reviews please!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Alice Hale-Cullen**


End file.
